


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by KeepCalmLoveSeverus



Series: Sherlock/Johnlock Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, pininglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmLoveSeverus/pseuds/KeepCalmLoveSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John, unbeknownst to each other, are thinking about each other at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Thinks of Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by pininglock on tumblr:
>
>> Someone write me that fic about John wondering if Sherlock shagged Janine during his honeymoon I’m ready to beg

He knew he wasn’t being fair. He knew he wasn’t being rational. Neither of those things mattered, not when he looked at Sherlock and Janine together and wondered if they were an item, if they’d just had fun — and, oh, God, the thought of Sherlock’s long, graceful legs tangled clumsily with hers made him feel a bit nauseous.

If he was better at the deductions nonsense, maybe he’d be able to tell. Was Sherlock acting differently? More relaxed? More tense? The problem was, he didn’t know what Sherlock would be like after a good shagging.

These days, he wasn’t even sure he knew Sherlock.

Sherlock’s ‘death’ had easily been the worst thing to happen to him since being shot — since Harry. And he’d been a great twat and had mourned for far too long and then arbitrarily decided to marry the exact opposite of Sherlock. It had originally been to distract him from the gaping hole of the man’s presence, but in the end it had only served to further exacerbate the problem.

And worst of all, it was making him a hypocrite. How dare he be upset that Sherlock had potentially lost his virginity (To someone not me, I hate her, I hate her) when he’d gone and gotten married? 

And yes, he loved Mary, after a fashion.

But John Watson _burned_ for Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Sherlock Thinks of John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted, again, by piningjohn on tumblr.com:
>
>> After the wedding, John was probably thinking about Sherlock being with someone else while Sherlock was doing drugs this is what dreams are made of this is pure gold

The world, as it always did when he had calculated his desired dosage perfectly, was only the slightest bit hazy, and he was free, upon ascertaining that he had no other pressing thoughts in need of contemplation, to turn his mind to John.

John, on his honeymoon with that awful woman.

That was unfair. He didn’t dislike her because she was an awful person. He disliked her because she had gone and married John.  _His_ John. His  _friend._ Or were they even that anymore? 

He could have handled his return from the dead with more tact, of course, but that old adage about hindsight was ever applicable to this situation.

The situation of John marrying Mary ( _What an asinine sentence_ ) and honeymooning with Mary and having intercourse with  _Mary._

Not him.

He wasn’t entirely certain that he would have required sexual gratification from John, of course, as he tended to enjoy simply sharing his passions with the good doctor, but he imagined, had he been so inclined, that it would have been  _magnificent._

He imagined their bodies coming together, chests heaving, lips barely centimeters apart, and pinched his lips together, feeling the urge to throw something.

Preferably something glass, the shattering would be quite pleasing in his current state.

And as the image morphed into John and Mary together, laughing and enjoying themselves immensely, perhaps even laughing at  _him,_  he gave into the urge, throwing the half-empty container of his precious supply against the nearest wall.

( _Damn._ ) Now he would have to descend into sobriety far earlier than he had expected.

An hour or two later and sober enough to not raise suspicions in public, he didn’t like the idea any more than he had intoxicated.

Mary had his John, and while it was possible that she might do for John things he could or would not, he loathed the idea.

She  _had_ John, part of him, anyway.

But Sherlock Holmes  _blazed_  for John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for prompts at johnlockscocks.tumblr.com !!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for prompts/requests at johnlockscocks.tumblr.com !!


End file.
